Kanna
|songfeat = collab |imagegroup = |officialillustrator = Laru |otherillustrator = |gender = Male |officialjapname = かんな |officialromajiname = kanna |officialnameinfo = |aka = かんなちゃろ (kannacharo) |birthday = 15|birthmonth = 02|birthyear = 1997|birthref = Tweet about his birthday in 2016 |status = Active |years = 2011-present |YTusername = |YTchannel = UC1VGEq4FYyYNnjUaRI75aFQ かんなちゃろ |BBuserspace = |NNDuserpage = 1654916 |mylist1 = 25546357 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = |mylist2info = |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co373148 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Yukimura. |otheractivity = |country = }} Kanna (かんな) is a new generation who started covering songs in 2011. In the beginning, the sound quality of his covers was not very good, and he often used autotune. Later, most of those covers were removed from his mylist, and some were set on private or deleted. However, he reuploaded them on his YouTube channel shortly after creating it. Kanna has a flat and nasal voice and often sings with a jogtrot tone in middle range. Sometimes he adds little grunts or rises his voice in some parts, such as in his cover of "Queen of Hearts" or "Streaming Heart" . Along with singing, he also voice acts as in his video "Zutto Maekara Suki deshita." and Nayunayu's cover of "Ima Chotto Dake Wadai no Kamisama" . Affiliations and Collaboration Projects * Past Member of Strawberry Prince # Restart (Released August 06, 2016) List of Covered Songs (2011.08.11) # "Mekakushi Code" (Blindfold Code) (2011.08.26) # "Mushroom Mother" (2011.10.09) (Deleted) # "Tsukema Tsukeru" (2012.02.20) (Deleted) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitary Hide and Seek Envy) (2012.12.10) # "arachnoid" (2013.02.11) (not in mylist) # "GLIDE" (2013.02.27) (not in mylist) # "Yankee Boy, Yankee Girl" (2012.05.12) (not in mylist) # "WAVE" feat. Kanna and Plin (chorus) (2013.05.19) (not in mylist) # "Aishouka Context" (Elegy Context) (2013.05.25) (not in mylist) # "jewel" feat. Alke, Buchikuro, Kanna, Ivu. and Ichikoro (2013.06.06) (not in mylist) # "Kaitou Kubozono Chiyoko wa Zettai Misuranai" (Phantom Thief Kubozono Chiyoko Absolutely Never Makes a Mistake) feat. Eiri and Kanna (chorus) (2013.07.11) (not in mylist) # "Rat ga Shinda" (The Rat is Dead) (2013.07.17) # "Futariboshi" (Two Stars) feat. Eiri and Kanna (2013.09.16) (not in mylist) # "Chototsu Moushin Girl" (Headlong Girl) feat. Kanna and Kashiwagi Rinko (2013.12.10) (not in mylist) # "dialogue" (2014.02.03) # "Suki Suki Zetchoushou" (Love Love Climax Disease) (2014.02.24) # "Kotonoha Karma" (Karma Words) feat. Kanna and Yukimura. (2014.03.15) # "+♂" (2014.03.28) # "Umiyuri Kaiteidan" (Water Lily Undersea Story) (2014.04.29) (privated) # "Ikanaide" (Don't Go) feat. Kanna and Yukimura. (chorus) (2014.05.12) # "Kyouhansha" (Conspirators) (2014.06.20) (not in mylist) # "Kinyoubi no Ohayou" (Friday's Good Morning) (2014.07.05) # "Renai Saiban" (Love Trial) (2014.07.11) (not in mylist) # "lllToluthin Antennalll" feat. Kanna and Boku (2014.07.21) (not in mylist) # "Gishinanki" (Jumping at Shadows) (2014.08.04) # "Queen of Hearts" (2014.08.11) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.08.31) # "Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" (Persecution Complex Cellphone Girl (lol)) feat. Kanna and Kagenui Hana (chorus) (2014.09.14) (privated) # "Ikanaide" (2014.09.26) # "Sainou Sampler" (Talent Sampler) feat. Kanna and Harucha (2014.10.24) # "Cutter Knife" feat. Kanna and Kurokumo (2014.11.14) # "Undead Enemy" (2014.11.21) # "Yomosugara Kimi Omou" (2014.12.17) (deteled) # "Outer Science" (2014.12.17) (reupload) # "Jitter Doll" (2014.12.17) (reupload) # "Ikkitousen" (Matchless Warriors) (2014.12.15) # "Ima Suki ni Naru." (Right Now, I'm Falling in Love) (2014.12.22) # "Inokori Senssei" (Detained Teacher) (2015.01.05) # "Attakain Dakara~♪" (Because It's Warm) feat. Kanna and Boku (2015.01.18) (not in mylist) # "Migi ni Ma Girl" (Girlving to the Right) (2015.01.21) # "Ai no Scenario" (Love's Scenario) (2015.01.31) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2015.02.15) # "Netoge Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) (2015.02.25) # "Yoake to Hotaru" (Dawn and Fireflies) (2015.03.30) # "Blessing" ✿Spring Edition feat. Aiyo Natsume, Mary, Anmo, Kanna, Harucha, Kyaren., Souren, Mikaru, Konoco, Yauyun, Houkago no Aitsu and Hoshi no Shounen (2015.04.01) (not in mylist) # "Kisetsu wa Tsugitsugi Shinde Iku" (Season is Dying One After Another) (2015.04.13) (not in mylist) # "Shopan to Kouri no Hakken" (Chopin and the White Key of Ice) (2015.04.27) # "Mr.Music" feat. Yukimura., Sou, Kanna, Nanao, Tsukasashi, Isubokuro and Banana (2015.05.15) # "Hibikase" (Resonate) (2015.05.19) # "Meryuu" (Mairieux) (2015.05.26) # "Cherry Hunt" (2015.06.22) # "Koshitantan" (Waiting for a Chance to Pounce) (2015.07.14) # "Dokusenyoku" (Mono Poisoner) (2015.07.21) # "Ojama Mushi" (Sticky Bug) (2015.08.08) # "Hide and・Seek" (2015.08.11) # "Shishunki Shounen Shoujo" (Teenage Boys and Girls) (2015.09.21) # "Kimi no Yozora Shoukaihan" (Your Night Sky Patrol) (2015.10.27) # "Masked bitcH" (2015.12.24) (not in mylist) # "Yomosugara Kimi Omou" (All Night, Thinking of You) (2016.01.05) # "Keppekishou" (Clean Freak) (2016.01.11) (not in mylist) # "Christmas Song" (back number song) -30 seconds ver.- (2016.01.20) (YT only) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.01.29) # "Kokoronashi" (No Heart) (2016.02.15) # "Ao" (Blue) (2016.03.08) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (Slack-Fluffy Woodland Girl) feat. Kanna, Shunta, Dekanta and Youika (2016.03.11) # "Shiro Yuki" (White Snow) (2016.03.17) # "Kimiiro ni Somaru" (Dyed to Your Color) (2016.04.05) # "Alien Alien" (2016.04.15) # "Platonic Love" (2106.05.29) # "GOLD" -2016 Singalong- feat. Souren, Tsucham, Toromechi, Kyon@Pochiko, Dekanta, Dokkoi Jiro, Aramaki, Natsuna, Mumujiro, Kanna, Bisuko, Date Masio, yuni, Cla, and Suzuka (2016.06.15) # "Zen Zen Zense" (Past-Past-Past Life, Kimi no Na Wa. theme song) -Short ver.- (2016.08.12) # "Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan" (Night Sky Patrol of Tomorrow) feat. Kanna, Shiyun, Rinu, Root, and Nanamori (2016.09.10) # "Rocket Cider" (2016.10.26) # "Reversible Campaign" (2016.12.03) # "Mousou Kanshou Daishou Renmei" (2016.12.06) # "Charles" -Short ver.- (2017.01.31) # "NayutalieN Medley" feat. colon and Satomi (Alien Alien), Nanamori and Root (Andromeda Andromeda), Jel and Rinu (Hikou Shoujo), Yuuku and Shiyun (Rocket Cider), Kanna and Nanamori (Wakusei Loop) (2017.02.08) # "Kawaku Naritai" (I Wanna Become Cute) (2017.02.11) # "Koi" (Love / Hoshino Gen song; Drama "Nigehaji" theme song) (2017.02.15) # "Charles" (2017.04.08) # "Solar System Disco" feat. HaRuK@ (2017.05.12) # "Kissu ~ kaerimichi no rabusongu ~" feat. Kanna and Yukimura. (Tegomass Song) (2017.12.06) (YT Only) # "Koi no Mahou" (Magic of Love) (2017.09.15) (YT Only) # "The Disease Called Love" (2017.10.03) # "Dramaturgy" (2017.10.22) # "Tightly" (Sexy Zone Song) -Short Ver- (2017.11.04) # "Nonfantasy" feat. Kanna and Yukimura. (2017.12.06) # "Grey to Blue" feat. Kanna and Yukimura. (2017.12.29) # "White Love" (Hey! Say! JUMP Song) (2018.03.14) (YT Only) # "ROKI" (2018.04.14) # "Outsider" (2018.05.24) (YT Only) # "Hello Dystopia" feat. Kanna and Yukimura. (2018.06.20) # "Sayounara, Hanadoroubou-san" (Goodbye, Ms. Flower Thief) (2018.07.06) (YT Only) # "Dance of Venus" (2018.07.09) # "Chankapana" feat. Kanna, Soma, Yukimura., and Bau (2018.07.11) (YT Only) }} Discography Gallery |Kanna Rat ga Shinda by Nicolo.png|Kanna as seen in "Rat ga Shinda" |Boku Kanna Toluthin Antenna.png|Boku (left) and Kanna (right) as seen in "lllToluthin Antennalll" Illust. by Akari (灯) |Kanna Ikanaide by Kaen.png|Kanna as seen in "Ikanaide" Illust. by Kaen (かえん) |Kanna Yukimura Netoge.png|Kanna (left) and Yukimura. (right) as seen in "Netoge Haijin Sprechchor" Illust. by Tear (テアル) |Kanna Cherry Hunt by p-chan.png|Kanna as seen in "Cherry Hunt" |Kanna Ojamamushi by hinata.png|Kanna as seen in "Ojama Mushi" |Kanna in Blessing SpringEdition.png|Kanna as seen in "Blessing ✿Spring Edition" Illust. by Kaen (かえん) |Kanna Yomosugara Kimi Omou by Mayo.png|Kanna as seen in "Yomosugara Kimi Omou" Illust. by Mayo (まよ) |Kanna 2016 birthday.png|Kanna as seen in his twitter icon |Kanna Kokoronashi.png|Kanna as seen in "Kokoronashi" |Yurufuwa Jukai Girl x4.png|Kanna, Shunta, Dekanta and Youika as seen in "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" Illust. by Tobaru (とばる) }} Trivia * He lives in Tokyo.Profile on NND community * His favorite animal is chicken, favorite food is cabbage rolls and favorite color is red. * He admires Hey! Say! JUMP's Inoo Kei. External Links * Twitter * Sub Twitter * LINE * Vine Category:Strawberry Prince